I keep on loving you
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Against all odds, Leonard and Penny are still in love with each other. It kills them to see the other with someone new but will they overcome the obstacles and remain together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I own nothing, all known characters belong to their owners.

**Summary: **Against all odds, Leonard and Penny are still in love with each other. It kills them to see the other with someone new but will they overcome the obstacles and remain together?

I loved her; there was no way around it. I couldn't stand to see her with someone else; she was my girl and was always meant to be so from the first day that I saw her. I just had to figure out how to get her back and make her believe that we belong together no matter what anyone says. Penny was it for me; she was smart, beautiful, and funny. She got along great with my friends, she was respectful towards my mother, the sex was great and the main thing and she loved me; nerd and all.

Penny never got upset like other girls would when I went to the comic book store with Sheldon, Howard and Raj, never complained when I wanted to play vintage video games instead of going clubbing and didn't care that before her, I didn't have a whole hell of a lot of experience with woman.

I loved her and I needed her back in my life.

**A/n: **All chapters will be 100-250 words long because I'm entered in a drabble contest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **I still own nothing, all known characters belong to their owners.

I sit here on my couch sipping my red wine; well downing it actually, while pretending to listening to some egotistical jackass drone on about his workout regimen all the while wishing that I was sitting here with Leonard listening to him talk about something that I didn't fully understand. I missed Leonard so much and I just wish that I didn't let my fears get in the way when Leonard told me that he loved me.

Why did I have to push him away? That man was it for me, he was who I've been looking for my whole life and what do I do? Run the first time that he displays his emotions. It killed me to see the pained look on his face when he found out that I was breaking things off with him and it kills me every time he sees me go out with a different guy.

God! I can be so stupid sometimes. Leonard is such a perfect man, I don't care that I'm taller than him, that he's smarter than me or that he geeks out almost all the time. I see the real him when we were alone together, the one that the others haven't seen. I want him back and I would do anything to get him, but would he still want me after all the times that I've hurt him? Will he take me back or has he built a brick wall around his heart to keep me out?

**A/n:** So now we've heard from the both of them. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** I still own nothing, all known characters belong to their owners.

Howard's POV

Raj, Bernadette and I have come up with a way to get Penny and Leonard along together so that they can talk. We can all see how much they want to get back together but they are so stubborn that they won't sit down and talk to each other about what they are feeling. So that's where we come in, we have come up with a way to get them locked in a room together and not let them out till they are back together.

At first we had trouble figuring out where to lock them in, but then we came up with the perfect place. The laundry room. We are going to wait till one of them is down there and then get the other to go down so that we can lock them in. Bernie is over at Penny's apartment and will text us if she goes down to the laundry room. I was over at Leonard and Sheldon's while Raj was down near the basement ready to lock the door when they are both in there.

My phone beeped signaling that I had an incoming message, I opened it and saw that it was from Bernie telling me that Penny had just went down to the laundry room, time for me to go to work.

"Hey Leonard," I said cutting into a lecture from Sheldon; something that he wasn't happy about.

"Yeah, Howard?" Leonard asking while looking over his glasses.

"Come for a walk with me."

"What, now?" he asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes, now. It's important."

He sighed but stood up, Sheldon just looked confused but I didn't say anything too him. Leonard and I walked out of the apartment and then headed down the stairs he tried to stop me when I didn't exit as we reached the lobby but I didn't let him, I kept walking to the laundry room. Penny didn't see me or Leonard; I was close enough to the door that Leonard couldn't leave. I walked out the laundry room closing the door behind me as I did so and locking it. Raj, Bernie and I high fived each other and then sat down in the lawn chairs that Raj had brought with him to await for Penny and Leonard to make up.

**A/n: **Ok, so I know I broke my own rule about these chapters being between 100-250 words but it was needed. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Also I now have a banner for this story, thanks to Deebelle1 for making it for me, to see the whole thing; it's posted on my blog (link in my profile)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **I still own nothing. Characters belong to their owners not to me.

I stood there staring at Penny, wondering what to say. I was happy that my friends had tricked us and locked us in here but I knew they were outside listening and I didn't want that. I couldn't tell if Penny was happy to be locked in here with me or not, her face was unreadable.

"Hi, Penny." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hi, Leonard." she answered while giving me a sweet smile.

"I want to let you know that I had nothing to do with this."

"I believe you."

"Really?"

"Of course, I know you would never do something like this. This is more of a Howard thing."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure they won't let us out of here till we start talking."

"What do you want to talk about Leonard?"

"Look, I know you may not want to hear this but I'm still in love with you and I'll always be. You're it for me; I can't see myself with anyone else. No one makes me feel the way that you do when we are together and I'm not just talking about the sex either."

"I feel the same way Leonard. No matter how many times I tell my heart to stop, I keep on loving you. All the other guys that I've dated pale in comparison to you. You're it for me as well, will you take me back?"

"In a heartbeat, I love you Penny."

"I love you as well Leonard."

We then walked closer to each other and shared a passionate kiss. It was heaven; it felt like I was kissing her for the first time all over again. I didn't want to stop but I had to for two reasons, one, if we kept this up I'm sure it would lead to sex and I don't want to have sex with Penny in the laundry room; too dirty in here, and second, I needed to breath or I was going to have an asthma attack.

I gently pulled back from the kiss and we looked at each other and then smiled. I was so glad to have my girl back in my life again. I took Penny's hand in mine and after she grabbed her laundry basket, we walked over to the door and knocked on it.

**A/n: **So there we have it; Leonard and Penny are back together again. Yay.


End file.
